


A Critical Role Story: In The Shadow of The Titan

by ReprobateGamer



Series: Critical Role: Stories of Future Told [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Critical Role spoilers for campaign one, Exandria, F/F, Gen, Platinum Dragon, Raven Queen - Freeform, Vasselheim, Vecna - Freeform, What took place in Vasselheim towards the end, except for chapter 6, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReprobateGamer/pseuds/ReprobateGamer
Summary: Based on the world of Exandria, as described by Critical Role, this story focuses on Arcanist Allura Vysoren and what her story may have been during the final Vecna arc (spoilers C1E80 onwards).Knowledge of campaign 1 helpful for this storyAll rights remain with their respective owners (Matthew Mercer and the other members of the cast and crew of Critical Role; Wizards of the Coast; Green Ronin Publishing)





	1. A Distant Shadow

Arcanist Allura Vysoren stepped back.

Around her the bustle of the war room continued, clerics and monks from all the major temples here at Vasselheim continued their deliberations. She noted that at least two of the gods with followers within the city weren't represented, but the temple of the Everlight was still newly formed, less than two years, and would be opening its doors to those in need rather than assisting in the defence of the city.

And the Mistress of Knowledge had taken a different tack – Allura wondered briefly how many in this temple of the Platinum Dragon, with it's lofty perch over the ancient city, had any idea what lurked underneath the Slayer's Take.

She stretched – the last couple of hours since Vox Machina had departed she had spent seeing what she could do to help and had come to the frustrating conclusion that the answer, right now, was 'not a lot'.

The temples had established means of communication and scrying, and the Ring of Shrouds now attuned to Vex'alia imposed a restriction on their ability to check the progress of the chosen strike team, albeit a necessary part of trying to defend against a newly ascended god.

Not something she thought she'd ever be thinking to herself.

Feeling the stiffness in her shoulder, a lingering pain from Vex's sea rescue after the defeat of Raishan, the Arcanist naturally looked over the room for her wife. That thought did bring a smile to her lips. The idea of having a wife was still new to her. She had known Kima for many years, though they hadn't been close for some of that time, but after the events of the Chroma Conclave, their bond had been deepened to where they had finally committed to each other.

Allura absently toyed with the ring on her finger as she looked about. Kima may be shorter in frame due to her Halfling lineage but her personality was not a shy one and she tended to stand out in crowds. But Allura couldn't see her.

Fighting a sudden cold fear in the pit of her stomach, Allura left the table she was standing near and immediately felt a fool as she saw Kima on the balcony outside.

Lady Kima of Vord, Paladin of Bahamet, was currently on the balcony balustrade that overlooked the city below. Her gauntlets were to one side, and her weapon, the greatsword Avenger, leant within easy reach but otherwise she was in her full plate armour.

Allura walked out onto the balcony, past the pair of guards who had overwatch in this section and approached her diminutive partner. For a moment Kima's face was serene, her eyes closed and the lips ever so slightly moving in that unconscious way she had when praying to her deity. Then her eyes snapped open, straight out towards the horizon and her faced hardened.

That cold feeling in her stomach returned as Allura knew that Kima must soon leave this place and head out with her follow paladins and clerics to defend against what approached. As she reached Kima, she moved one hand up to gently rest on the back of the head of her wife and joined her in looking out.

The view was to the north west of Vasselheim, cradle of civilisation. The mountain range that rose out of the forests were vast but on this day seemed much smaller as the couple looked upon the figure clearly visible. From this distance, it seemed small, it's form hunched under a dome of green hued light. But for the form to be this visible at this distance spoke volumes to the true scale of the titan lumbering towards them. The dome of light was, in fact, a force shield around Thar Amphala, a city lost to the Shadowfel realm in a distant age and now returned, forced by the power of the Whispered One in the push for his final ascend from the unlife that was the archlich's existence unto his godhood. Allura, a powerful magic user in her own right, shook her head at the thought of the amount of power needed to lift a city to the back of a titan, itself brought back as a creature of undeath.

There was a moment of silence between the two, not strained for they took comfort in the love they felt for each other but tense with thoughts of what could happen.

Allura spoke first.

"The current expectation is for the titan to arrive in just a few hours. It has covered a sizeable distance since Devo'ssa dropped them off." She didn't explain who 'them' were – she didn't need to. The appearance of Vecna himself in the war room behind her, even as just an image, had shaken the faith of all within the room and had reiterated the need to keep their final desperate plan as secret as could be managed.

Kima nodded. "Ally, I need to be at the front lines when it arrives. I'm no help in this sort of thing," as she gestured at the bustling room.

"I know." There was a lot more Allura wanted to say and she didn't know where to start. Instead she put her forehead against Kima's and they remained that way for a moment. Allura straightened as a Sending arrived.

Her faced paled as she listened to the message.

She responded before the magic faded. 

 _Message received. We'll let you know if we find anything more_.

"Ally, what is it?" Kima asked urgently, seeing that something had gone wrong

"Kima, that was Sherri. Gilmore has been taken."

"What!?" The halfling jumped down to her feet as if to rush off back to Emon.

"That's all she said. Presumably he was in the workshop and isn't now. Someone or something would have taken him."

"What can we do?"

"What can we do, Kima? We are a little busy here. I wonder if it's linked somehow ..." Allura tailed off as her vision rose to look out at the distant titan.

"But why Gilmore?" Kima asked.

Before Allura could answer, another Sending came through. It didn't improve matters. Again she replied to the new magic message.

 _Understood. She's not the only one. Activate the Crisis orbs. Stay safe_.

Before Kima could ask anything on the second Sending, Allura spun around and strode off into the war room. Kima took a couple of steps after before remembering her sword and gauntlets.

Allura entered the room, gaze sweeping immediately towards the contingent from the Raven Queen. One of them looked over as the Arcanist approached.

"May we be of service?"

"yes - scry for your champion please. Immediately."

The face was largely obscured by the dark hood but the priestess of the Matron of Ravens cocked her head. "He is under the protection of the Ring of Shrouds, we aren't ..."

Allura interrupted. "Just do it, quickly please."

There was a clatter as Kima arrived. "Easier just to do it when she is like this, sister."

The priestess sighed then motioned to an acolyte, who nodded. The acolyte turned to a bowl and poured a red liquid into it, murmuring the spell. 

There was a moment of silence then the acolyte began to speak, absorbed in her spell.

"I can see him, he's on his own in a city."

The priestess gasped - "He shouldn't be able to be found." Those nearby ceased their own conversations and works and began to take note. "Sister, what more do you see?"

The acolyte was unable to hear her priestess whilst scrying but was continuing in any case

"I don't see any more of the surroundings but he is entering a building. He looks worried. He stops, and is approaching a ... wardrobe?" She sounded puzzled. "Now he's entering ... and I've lost him."

The spell broke and the liquid evaporated in the bowl, leaving a residue.

There was silence in that part of the room for a moment.

The acolyte spoke first, looking up at the priestess first then at Allura.

"I-I don't understand ..."

Allura responded, but was preoccupied, almost speaking to herself

"They must have split for some reason. But why?"

Kima took her hand, "What was in that second Sending, Ally?" she asked. Allura looked at the faces around her, for a moment seeming to hide the info then briefly shook her head. No, don't hide the information, that's what  _he_  would do.

"I received a Sending from Whitestone. Lady Cassandra de Rolo was just abducted from her court by means of a Gate spell. This follows another disappearance by a council member from Emon a few moments before. I believe that your scry," she gestured to the acolyte before continuing," has your champion in the city on that titan's back, hopefully with other members of their party nearby. Tell me, when you lost sight of him, was it as if he passed some shield, or as if he entered somewhere."

The acolyte thought for a moment, her young face twisting as she tried to recall as many details.

"Well, I couldn't see much of his surroundings. Um,  he was going to a wardrobe but it was like he passed through a door which my Sight couldn't see through, I guess."

Allura looked down at the halfling holding her hand. "That would indicate that there is a Mansion cast there, perhaps. Our bard should still in play as well. We have to trust that the reminder of the group are there too.

"We need to check others who have close ties to them - where possible we need to safeguard those people"

"Should we be telling Vox Machina?" Asking the acolyte, forgetting in her anxiety that that name was one of several that should not be spoken out loud well possible.

"How would you reach them?" Allura asked gently, no rebuke in her tone or face. "Sadly, I think they make discover this has happened. We just have to hope that they can react appropriately when it happens."

She watched as her wife uttered a quick prayer to her deity and in her own head thought,  _wherever you are Vox Machina, know we pray for you_.

 


	2. A Looming Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the world of Exandria, as described by Critical Role, this story focuses on Arcanist Allura Vysoren and what her story may have been during the final Vecna arc (spoilers C1E80 onwards).  
> Knowledge of campaign 1 helpful for this story
> 
> All rights remain with their respective owners (Matthew Mercer and the other members of the cast and crew of Critical Role; Wizards of the Coast; Green Ronin Publishing)

Kima was still worried.

Allura could see she was trying to hide it but the halfling had that slightly distant look she got when she reached a place where she didn't like any of the options. She wanted to fight (as always) but she didn't want to leave her Allura alone when Vecna had obviously targeted loved ones, with both Gilmore and Cassandra taken within moments of each other.

Worse was to follow, a short while later when the message came through from Syngorn that the half sister of Vax and Vex, little Velora, had also been taken. Without discussing it, both Kima and Allura had in the back of their head that the first two abductees would concede that capture was a risk for them in their chosen roles. But Velora had been taken solely on account of her blood ties to the twins, further underlining the twisted mind of the newly ascended god now approaching the city; the undead titan he currently travelled upon now only a few miles from the city of Vasselheim.

Allura had been able to send a message to Westruun, to get Kerek to check on Wilhand Trickfoot.  Neither Whitestone nor Emon reported any further abductions, though no-one had yet been to Castle Greyskull to check on Vox Machina's old staff. And the Ashari reported no losses, though the elemental gates were disrupted. But Kaylie's location was unknown,  as was Grog's old herd. Zahra and Kashew were also unaccounted for, and the Slayer's Take suspected that many of their members were, at best, out of contact in the field and almost certainly worse in some cases.

To Allura, the fact she was still here suggested that there were no plans to take either of them. Knowing the power that the Gate spell required, Allura had a faint, unvoiced, hope that Vecna had weakened himself in the casting. But the way her luck was ...

The Arcanist herself was worried for Kima - the titan was so very huge as it loomed more and more over the city and there was no telling what was within the titan - there was the whole undead dwarf civilisation that had called it home before Vecna brought Thar Amphala through from the Shadowfel. And Devo'ssa and the Vasselheim wyvern flights that had accompanied him reported that, though they had inflicted great losses on the gloomstalkers circling outside of the Thar Amphala, another host of gloomstalkers were visible in the skies around the tower on Entropis in the centre of Thar Amphala, with a white dragon visible through the green light of the shield that prevented further approach.

Earthbreaker Groon had already marshalled his monks and departed for the walls, as had the majority of the followers of the Raven Queen, and the paladins of the Platinum Dragon were  assembling to make their march into position - Kima should have already been within their ranks but her worry for Allura kept her by the Arcanists side.

"Kima, really I understand. You said yourself that you will be more useful on the front lines. If Vecna was looking to take either of us, he would have done it by now. If I need you, I will message you."

"I know this, Ally. It just feels wrong somehow to leave you, I can't explain it." 

Allura knelt before her.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm in the sanctuary of the Platinum Dragon." She cupped a hand to the side of Kima's face who looked earnestly back at her.

Whatever Kima was about to say was lost as the acolyte of the Raven Queen who had assisted them earlier came hurrying up.

"Um,  Arcanist Vysoren, I hoped I'd find you. As we departed, we became aware of a minor fracas at the main gates. There was an odd couple, a tiefling and a cleric apparently who wanted to find you and were remonstrating with the guards outside. They couldn't seem to understand that the temple is sealed ...oh you've gone." 

Allura and Kima had shared a look then quickly made their way out, leaving the acolyte behind. It took a few moments for them to reach the gate and as they drew near they could hear the rising tone of the tiefling rapidly losing her cool, brandishing a staff.

"Please guardsman," Allura spoke before the tiefling could get her words out. "Won't you let them in?"

"With respect," the guard gruffly responded, "I don't know who you are and I don't know who they are but I know that neither worships a god recognised in the city and at this time -"

"and at this time, Guardsman Toman," interjected Kima, obviously aware of him, "you will release both these people into my care. I do recognise them and they have performed great feats to safeguard both the citizens of this city and many more in the continent of Tal'dorei. Or I can let the Slayer's Take know that you disrespect them ..."

Toman apparently had more to say but held his tongue a moment. His following acquiescence was grudging and seemed to owe more to the gentle heft of Kima's sword than anything already mentioned. "In the grounds only - not within the temple proper."

Kima narrowed her eyes but Allura strode forward and briefly embraced the tiefling.

"Zahra - we were worried about you. About you both," she stood back and smiled at Kashaw, who ignored her and glared at the guard. Allura smoothly put an arm around each of them and firmly led them off to the side, unable to stop Kima glowering in his place behind her.

"Allura, we were looking for you," Zahra, having reached whom she needed, just disregarded the guardsman. "We need to get to Vox Machina. We need to help them."

Kashaw spoke up. "I remember what imbeciles they were with their plan for Thordak - who know what kind of mess they have got themselves in."

"And yet they always get themselves out," Allura gently rebuked. 

"Then at least we can provide support for them. Up there." Zahra shrugged off Allura's arm as she gestured towards the titan. "I'm sure that you can get us up there."

"I'm afraid, Zahra, that I can't. The shield is blocking every magical means through, and every physical attempt. We need it to be taken down from within."

"Then at least work out a way to get us to the outside up there. We can see if there is something that can be down to assist. And if the shield comes down, we'll be there, ready to act."

Allura shook her head. "I really can't help you - nothing I have would work here."

Kima spoke up, leaving the guards, "I may be able to get you a mount ..." 

"Yes." Both Zahra and Kashaw spoke at once, as Allura looked quizzically at her.

"The wyvern flights have been up for some time fighting the gloomstalkers. If a rider has been injured, they may have come back here for aid." Kima was reaching and Allura loved her all the more for attempting to help out friends, when duty was calling to her.

Kima took the lead, guiding them through the grounds towards the aerie that the flights of wyverns called home. As the group emerged into the open space, the titan was clearly visible. For some reason, Kima stopped to regard it, the others continuing for a moment before realising the halfling had suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Allura asked as Zahra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I-I don't know," the paladin replied, "just feels like I should."

All of them turned to look at the titan, the city of Thar Amphala on it's shoulders still high above them despite the impressive height of the Silver Talons Reach. Just as Allura was about to move them onwards, the portion of the shield nearest them suddenly pulsed erratically.

"What the ...?" Exclaimed Kashaw, unable to finish as he and the others watched as the shield portion nearest them appeared to evaporate at its base, the green light dissipating from the ground up as fully one-sixth of the barrier ceased to be. Most of Thar Amphala remained out of sight but the Tower of Entropis at the centre was now clearly visible, a green cloud encircling the top. There appeared to be a couple of actinic flashes at the wall where the barrier had vanished then the barely visible bronze outline of Devo'ssa swept through, leading flights of wyverns into the barrier.

"Get us up there now!" Zahra breathed. 

The quartet took off at a jog and arrived in a clatter. A few wyverns stared at them.

"Have you ever riden a wyvern?" Kima thought to ask.

"It will not be a worry," was the non-reply from the Tiefling. Whether or not she and her cleric partner had prior experience, they certainly looked competent as they chose two of the mounts. Kima took a moment to mutter, first over Zahra, then over Kashaw.

"Death ward." she muttered, "don't know what else I'll need down here, but at the very least you won't break your skulls if you happen to fall out of the sky. The first time at least."

"Thank you, " Zahra replied gravely, though whether for the ward or the wyvern was unclear.

"You know Zee, we don't have to do this. It's probably more reckless than the time you tentacled those fire giants, especially in your current condition."

"My love, it's Vox Machina in another end of the world escapade. Where else would we be but arriving in the nick of time?"

"So many places ..." But Kashaw did not complain further, or at least did not complain out loud, as the two finished their checks and spurred the wyverns up and out, as the shouts rang out from those whose duties required them to look after the wyverns only now noticing the irregular riders taking two of their charges.

As Kima ran interference, Allura watched the pair of wyverns fly through the air, their pilots seemingly focused on the titan approaching the walls.

"I wish you both well." She murmured.

Kima returned, apparently giving up on mollifying the charge hands.

"Now I do have to go, Ally."

The Arcanist replied, kneeling as she did so. "I know," she said simply. She cupped her hand on on her wife's face again but this time kissed her fiercely. "Save a death ward for yourself," Allura whispered, feeling her eyes water.

"Get back to the war room," Kima responded, her forehead against Allura's. 

"I will."

There was a flutter around them as flights of giant eagles took to the sky, now being unleashed.

"Highbearer Vord will not be happy when he founds out."

"Kima, presuming that we survive the next few hours, I don't think it'll be high on his list ..."

The halfling grinned, then hefted Avenger and took off. As Allura rose to her feet, she watched her wife, the greatsword incongruous as she easily balanced it across her shoulders, the plate armour gleaming.

"Stay safe, my love." Allura murmured, then she turned and hurried off herself, back to the war room. 


	3. A Shadow Departs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the world of Exandria, as described by Critical Role, this story focuses on Arcanist Allura Vysoren and what her story may have been during the final Vecna arc (spoilers C1E80 onwards).  
> Knowledge of campaign 1 helpful for this story
> 
> All rights remain with their respective owners (Matthew Mercer and the other members of the cast and crew of Critical Role; Wizards of the Coast; Green Ronin Publishing)

There was nothing for her to do.

Allura Vysoren looked about the war room. She had returned from the wyvern pens to find that most of the assembled clerics had departed. Scalebearer Vord remained but his aides had brought armour which he was currently being helped into, still planning troop movements through the city, his long sword and shield now in easy reach. 

Whilst she had been gone, the map of Vasselheim had been replaced with a crafted model of the city, with a scale version of the titan visible just outside the wall. Runners in light armour were lined up as a secondary means of communication and the priest who had crafted the model would periodically update the location of the titan, and the forces of Vasselheim arrayed against it. Scryers and message senders still waited as needed but the Arcanist was not needed here. The city had had many hundreds of years to work on its defences and she had not ever factored into the preparations.

Instead, Allura returned to the balcony. The two guards had slung their long-bladed spears onto the backs and now had cross bows at the ready, watching the skies. One of the runners took a position near the balcony entrance, where he could watch developments and shout them back into the room.

Almost all the cities aerial defences were now in play: flights of giant eagles and wyverns swooped through the sky with their riders, skimishing with the gloomstalkers under the dark clouds swirling over head. Dragon headed ballista were raised to the sky, raking gloomstalkers as they came into range. Trebuchets on the outer wall were already flinging load after load at the titan, in what was quickly apparent a vain hope of toppling the gargantuan creature before it reached the walls

At a quick glance, it seemed like the city forces outnumbered the undead creatures but for every gloomstalker cut from the sky, it seemed like another would take it's place and the brutal aerial combat continued.

Allura looked out over the city - though the people were like dots to her, she could see citizens still streaming from the north west wall, headed to temples, or where-ever was considered safe quarters. Stoic figures headed towards the wall, Bastions answering the call to serve their city and here and there the flash of colour and shine that indicated paladins, or monks, or clerics, boosting the faith of the defenders.

As the titan continued to approach, Allura could feel the floor she stood on begin to shake every so slightly from each weighty footfall, the sheer mass of the creature ever more apparent.

One of the guards shouted a warning and all on the balcony looked to see three gloom stalkers appear around the building, their shrieks chilling even at this range. First one then the other crossbow sung as the guards methodically began to shoot at the incoming creatures. One gloom stalker was silenced as a bolt entered it's gullet and it dropped from the sky. The other two came closer and the bolts continued to fly, ripping the wings of a second, the guards taking turns to fire and reload. Then one guard swore as the mechanism on his crossbow locked suddenly, and the third gloom stalker was fast approaching.

There was a feminine cry and Allura brandished her staff, arcane energy rippling out and striking the creature as it made a final swoop. The energy blasted into it and the creatures shriek was silenced, dissolving to ash as it too fell from the sky.

Both guards nodded respectfully at Allura, as the one send the runner to find a replacement crossbow. A flight of eagles glided by and began to circle a few hundred yards away, obviously setting up another line of defence to protect the temple overlooking the city, and the Dawnmarshall within.

Allura speculated idly if the temple of Sarenae had been afforded a Dawnmarshall and had a moment of amusement at the thought of Pike taking up the role but the thought was fleeting and solemnity quickly returned.

Long minutes passed as Allura, and the others nearby watched the aerial battle, and watched as the titan came ever closer.

"It's going to breach," breathed the runner awestruck, as the titan did not so much breach the outer wall but rather crushed it under foot without a pause. The next footfall brought the whole entity within the wall, several streets reduced to dust underneath. Siege weapons fired at the titan, the dragon mouthed ballista and large scale trebuchet working in concert, but the impacts continued to have no effect. With it's next step, the titan sank to one knee and for one wild moment, Allura wondered if major damage had been done then she realised that a swarm of creatures were emerging from holes in the titan, racing to engage with the defending forces.

Horns sounded out and Vasselheims defenders met with the undead horde emerging from the beast. A cohort of Bastions slammed into the encroaching creatures and stopped the charge only for a dark shadow to cover them before a huge fist slammed into the area, pulverising everything beneath it, leaving only a crater as it lifted. Another of the titan's fists came crashing down and Allura could see that down who weren't flattened by the impact were sent flying from the shockwave, living and undead alike.

She turned her face from the carnage and saw magical lights deeper into the city.

Whirling, she yelled at the runner - "Gate spells. The enemy breaches further." He looked wide eyed then darted back into the room, speaking hurriedly to the group around the model. Through the window, Allura saw the model change again, crafted into an update of the city. She turned back, desperately looking for signs of Kima though she knew that she could not identify anyone at this distance, hoping that her love yet survived.

She lost track of how long she watched the titan decimate the area of the city, the dark forces pouring out, the horns and drums of the Bastions rallying the forces and the crescendo of shouts that rose like a physical wave from the city, thousands of voices crying, screaming, raging and merging into a noise that Allura wished would stop. The clouds overhead blackened, reducing visibility further and enshrouding the city in a dusk-like twilight, lit from below by a multitude of fires with the sudden stabbing strobes of magic.

Despite the heaviness in the air, and aware of the guards shouldering their crossbows, Allura found her attention drawn to the city on the back of the titan before her. The portion of the barrier that had shielded Thar Amphala as it was carried here had been destroyed facing towards Vasselheim and the Arcanist could see the layout of streets and the tower of Entropis in it's midst. The top of the tower was obscured by a twisting, writhing green cloud though it looked like the upper portion of the cloud would sometimes reveal what lay instead, though Allura could make out no details, and didn't dare risk using magic to enhance her gaze for fear of attracting the attention of a literal god.

But she could see the small bronze shaped of Devo'ssa now circling the maelstrom surrounding the tower, as if waiting for a cue. And could she see a pair of wyverns following his lead ...?

She stared at the tower sensing something was about to happen, disregarding the combatants below and around her.

The Message spell arriving in her head caused her to gasp but it was GIlmore's accented tone she heard

_In Whitestone. Cassandra and Kaylie here alive but grievously wounded. Vox Machina were with us. What in the name of all the hells is going -_

That Gilmore had forgotten the word limit of a Message spell spoke to his distress but Allura was glad to hear his voice and quickly thought a reply before the spell faded.

_Vecna has ascended. Vox Machina our final hope. Will send update if I can. Stand fast._

Allura didn't know the details but Vox Machina had somehow found their abducted people and got them to safety. Allura hadn't know about Kaylie but her capture made sense in the context of the ties to the party. But there had been no mention of Velora, and Allura had to hope that Vox Machina would be able to rescue her as well.

As she returned to what transpired before her, she began aware that the maelstrom around Entropis had again appeared to recede. What followed was something that she would never be able to explain but felt like her spirit partially detaching from her body and she became aware that she was able to regard the top of the tower, though as if from a distance. She could see the three orbs on their stone spires that Vox Machina had described and she became horribly aware of the the figure, wrapped in darkness, with glowing green eyes and hand, regarding the city before him, floating above the top of the tower.

Then there was movement and figures appeared behind him, one pulsing briefly and causing Allura, or her spirit, to turn from a light that seemed impossibly bright.She blinked, squinted and realised that she was still on the balcony but there was a white light fading on the tower. 

Unbidden, the words came to her lips, "Blessed of Pelor."

Then there were rips in the sky above the tower and four meteors came flying out. Three of the meteors flew out across the city and Allura was aware of the people in the room behind her shouting as they tracked them across the city, their impact raising above the commotion 

"One's hit the temple of Kord" shouted a person; "The Raven Queen's temple has been damaged" shouted someone else; "Was that the temple to Saranae?" a third asked loudly. Allura ignored them all her gaze riveted to the top of Entropis.

One of the guards approached her. "Perhaps you should go inside," he said, reaching as if to escort her.

"Look at the tower." She said softly.

"What?"

"Look at the tower." She repeated, more loudly and pointed with her staff. The details were obscured by the maelstrom but even from here, it was clear that the top of the tower had been sundered by a meteor strike. She turned to look at him, and at the runner behind. "Vox Machina are there. They have reached Vecna."

She turned back and was almost relieved to see flashes of magical light at the top of the tower, indicating life. Ignoring the shouts of the runner to those inside, her gaze was caught by Devo'ssa angling straight towards the maelstrom that again hid the tower and plunging straight in, the impact leaving odd ripples in the cold green light.

After a moment, Allura was sure she could see two shapes, as if that of wyverns, follow. The ripples were again clear though Allura was left convinced that more than two creatures had passed through.

For long seconds, there was nothing else visible, punctuated by the terrible sounds of the titan's fist striking more buildings, reducing them and everyone in the vicinity to dust.

Then it seemed like the maelstrom cleared again, and Allura had that strange sensation of her spirit being taken from her body. She heard her own gasp as if from a great distance as a second set of fissures opened in the sky and more meteors came crashing down on the tower top. It was apparent now that the top of the tower had been split into sections which only remained aloft from the green tendrils of energy that snaked up the height of the tower and seemed to be holding it together.

A force cage was visible and Allura was dismayed to see a bronze dragon within, thrashing madly in a vain attempt to escape. She could clearly see winged figures, tiny in stature compared to the Whispered One darting around the new god.

An explosion near the Quadroads again pulled her back into her body and she looked away from the tower for a moment as a large fireball erupted, sending a plume of black smoke into the air. Other fires were visible across the city and she could see the defenders had pulled back from the titan to deal with the waves of undead as wyverns and eagles continued to engage gloom stalkers in the ever more murky visibility. But the explosion put her in mind for one brief moment of Percy's guns though she couldn't think why anyone would have anything even remotely similar here in Vasselheim.

There was a third impact on the tower pulling her attention back.

A third Meteor Swarm she thought to herself blankly. He is but an avatar of his true ascended form and he already has that kind of power? What on Exandria could possibly hope to deal with him?

The green lit clouds of the maelstrom swiped again and she became aware of her spirit again being pulled.

And what she saw made her awe-struck.

Though part of her knew that it was Vox Machina fighting desperately to banish the newly ascended god from the prime material realm, what she saw was a truly divine battle. She saw an avatar of Kord strike a trammel into the chest of the would be god. She saw an avatar of Melora recoil as a trammel shattered in her hand. She saw an avatar of Erathis striking down mere skeleton minions, building power before releasing it at the undead god, even as Pelor's avatar unleashed another blast.

She was aware of an avatar of Saranae, wings glowing golden, fill the air around the tower with a healing light before transferring a trammel to the Kord avatar. The avatar of Melora was joined by the Champion of the Raven Queen, harassing Vecna as the last trammel was plunged into the lich's head. She saw an avatar of Ioun, standing aloft a purple hand release a counterspell and she saw an avatar of Tiamat wrestling with the archlichs arm. The last shocked Allura and she instinctively turned, seeking some assurance from the those who should be sharing the balcony. Instead, the guards, the runner and even those within the war room seemed frozen as Allura instead found herself staring into the eyes of a platinum dragon.

The dragon regarded her a moment before answering her prior question.

"Yes,  _she_ ," and the contempt in the voice was beyond measure, "seeks to assist and for this time only shall I not interfer. But Vecna must not have dominion over our creation. Her avatar will betray them if this works." Here the platinum face returned to the struggle before him. "But if this should work, we require witnesses." 

Allura blinked and the world came back, a cacophony of sound and noise and movement and dimness. She looked back towards Entropis and the view was clear.

No avatars were visible but she saw Scanlon hold a book aloft. It was as if the world paused for just a moment then continued and Allura realised with shock that an arm of the titan was raising up into the air, fist unclenching and unmistakenly with the intent to totally crush the top of the tower which would undone all the work and damn the world.

She raised her staff as if to cast a magic but somehow knew deep down that despite the clarity of her vision, that she was far too far away. The planatar figure swooped away from Vecna (Allura noticing curiously that it had antlers) and hovered behind the gnome bard on Bigby's hand. Vax, truly the Champion of the Raven Queen, pivoted in mid air before the pair as Grog, dangling precariously from the ribcage itself of Vecna smashed one of his Titanstone knuckles into Vecna's face. Though she could not see the face of the planatar, Allura somehow knew that she (for it could only be Keyleth with those antlers) was in turn reading from the tome.

The world paused again then Allura blinked and her view returned to that of the balcony. Entropis was far away again but as she looked over, she realised that it was easier to see for the clouds immediately over the tower had parted. A globe of golden light began to expand from the top of the tower, the maelstrom vanishing instantly then it rapidly expanded outwards, first encompassing the tower, then Thar Amphala then spreading out across Vasselheim. As the wave of light raced outwards, Allura could just see every gloom stalkers touched by the light disintegrate and as she shielded her eyes, she could just make out a pillar of light rocketing up into the sky and beyond as a scream of immense anger and frustration and rage was pulled away and up to the heavens.

Just like that the golden light was gone, replaced instead by the soft sunlight of daytime streaming over the shape of the titan as the arm locked in place and the entity frozen. Wyvern and eagle riders hovered and swooped but could find no traces of their enemy.

There was a moment of silence then a new noise raised and filled the air as with one voice the inhabitants of Vasselheim cheered as their salvation from the Whispered One became apparent.

Allura sagged, finding support on the balustrade where her wife had been mediating just a few hours before, relief making her legs weak for just a moment. She stared awe-struck as the cheers continued around her, as the Tower of Entropis broke apart from the top down, an ever expanding cloud of dust and rubble. 

The clear sight she had experienced did not return but she noticed a gleam of white and purple light racing down ahead of the destruction of the tower, pause a moment at the base then accelerate ahead of the cloud of debris, only coming to a halt beyond the final radius of the cloud as the tower finished it's final collapse.

Allura let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. 

"Thank the gods," she murmured.

And for just one second, she felt a breath of wind across her form, as if from a pair of divine wings, as if a dragon ascending to the sky.


	4. A Shadow Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the world of Exandria, as described by Critical Role, this story focuses on Arcanist Allura Vysoren and what her story may have been during the final Vecna arc (spoilers C1E80 onwards).  
> Knowledge of campaign 1 helpful for this story
> 
> All rights remain with their respective owners (Matthew Mercer and the other members of the cast and crew of Critical Role; Wizards of the Coast; Green Ronin Publishing)

Though Allura had to admit that Keyleth's speech was one of her best, the fact that the war room was celebrating the defeat of Vecna, even as the bastions, clerics and paladins continued to struggle against the undead forces still within the city of Vasselheim, nagged at her.

This was in no small part due to Kima still being somewhere out there, but Allura couldn't tell if this was actual disregard towards the fighting lines or an acceptance that the troops would succeed, a thought that was in equal parts edifying and arrogant.

With that thought, Allura was also happy to see that not only had Vox Machina all returned successfully, they had also found and brought back Velora, though she had been mortally wounded in the fray. The party had also been able to save Zahra and Kash from being crushed in the collapse of the Tower of Etropis, after the banishment of Vecna. The couple had chosen to continue to fight to clear the streets whilst Devo'ssa, finally free of the force cage that had held them, had brought Vox Machina, and Velora, back to the Sanctuary of the Platinum dragon.

Though she remained in her diplomatic role, Allura noticed that Vox Machina, who were never the most diplomatic of souls, drifted towards the balcony area. And she couldn't blame them - over the past 7 days, the group had been to three different continents, a number of other planes, met several gods and banished one of those from the material realm, and had Scanlan return from a year long parting of ways.

Allura continued to make small talk but began to make her way around to the balcony - as an arcanist in a divine city, she was very out of place and was feeling the need to connect with other Tal'doreans.

Finally shaking off a minor priest of Erathis who was getting a little too liberal with the wine, she made her way to the balcony, noticing that the guardsmen who had been on the balcony were at each of the doors, subtly dissuading anyone disturbing the heroes of the hour. She smiled warmly at the one she passed, receiving a quick nod in return and stepped through the doorway.

And stopped.

The tension on the balcony was palpable - Allura was almost surprised that no-one inside could feel it then she noticed that Vox Machina were not alone. A woman in black with a ceramic mask stood facing them and with shock Allura realised that this was the Matron of Ravens herself. Allura immediately looked towards Vax, currently speaking quietly with Keyleth as the others looked on and the Arcanist remained still, intuiting that this was a final goodbye and not wanting to interrupt.

As Vax in turn spoke to each of his compatriots, Allura blinked back the tears, and the memories of her time with the party overlapped with that of her own party from 15 yeas ago and more, before Thordak razed Bryoden and was banished to the Realm of Fire.

She could tell Percy was magically immobilised, and that the rest of Vox Machina were straining to do something but were holding themselves back from assaulted a second god so soon after dealing with one. And probably rightfully so, for whilst Vecna had recently acended to godhood, the Matron had been a divine power for an age or more. Vax took the time to say his goodbyes to each person before making his way back towards his patron.

He paused and gestured, and a trail of snowdrops headed out from his feet to each member of Vox Machina. He waved one last time towards Keyleth and his eyes caught Allura. There was a single nod of respect then he turned back and started walking.

Allura blinked and Vax, and the Raven Queen were gone, with just a few black feathers fluttering to the carpet of snowdrops. Giving the party a moment, Allura looked down where something had caught her attention - three single snowdrops, apart from the bloom that encircled Vox Machina. She paused, then plucked them from the balcony floor and put them carefully into a pouch on her belt then looked back to the group.

Keyleth had sank down to sit beside Vex, heads resting on each other but the other half-elf now got up and approached Percy, now released and holding a parchment of some sort. What was said, Allura didn't quite catch but Pike joined them and took the parchment from him, as he started crying, hiding whatever it was about her person.

Allura took a moment to compose herself then stepped down to join the group, thinking that the group would probably appreciate going for a drink right about this point, and that she'd really like to find Kima ...

 


	5. A shadow's goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of this chapter. Some of the timeline I had established within the first version was rendered non-canon by the events of The Rescue of Grog.   
> More detailed notes can be found in the now bonus chapter 6 which is the orginal version
> 
> Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

Allura blinked as the actinic light faded and the walls of the Alabaster Lyceum were now around them.

The clerk near the door looked up, then stood and bowed his head.

"Arcanist Vysoren, welcome back to Emon. I'm afraid that I hadn't realised you had departed."

"We left rather hurriedly a couple of days ago."

The clerk nodded then turned. "Lady Kima, Gilmore," as he bowed again to the other travellers. The pair both nodded in return then Gilmore gestured to the ladies and they all departed out into the streets of Emon.

Kima was still sulking a little.

“Can’t believe Vox Machina had come back to Vasselheim already and neither of you told me.”

Allura looked at her wife with a mix of fondness and exasperation. “At the point I heard about their return, you were in the depths of the titan leading a rescue party for the insanity that Zahra and Kashaw were causing.”

“But they were there for two days.” Kima was actually pouting.

“And you were in the titan for three.” Allura replied

“Honestly, my dear woman,” Gilmore interjected, “They were barely any fun. Scanlan was the wanest I’ve ever seen him, and I include the times he was dead in that list. And Trinket was wearing Grog like a barbarian skin rug.”

Despite herself, Kima couldn’t help giggling at that image

"My dear, I suspect you are taking a little too much pleasure from this situation," replied Gilmore grandiosely, entirely failing to hide his own smile.

"It's just so Grog though." Kima replied, almost girlishly, eyes shining.

Allura sighed and followed behind them as Gilmore once again gave a florid description of Grog's misadventure with the Deck of Many Things, which meant that Vox Machina, heroes who saved the world, were currently in Pandemonium searching for his imprisoned soul, rather than say mourning the loss of Vax'ildan, or accepting the thanks of grateful nations.

It had been pure chance that Pike had even witnessed the goliath pulling a card but for the party that had just banished a god, it was a simple task for them to return to Vasselheim, descending upon the Sanctuary of the Platinum God and it had taken the group surprisingly little time to determine what had happened and where Grog’s soul had been sent. Allura shivered slightly at the thought of Scanlan having enough magical power to be able to re-write the fabric of reality, and was secretly glad that he had met Kaylie before that point. There was a little part of her that remembered some of the exploits the gnome had got up to, or at least admitted to, or had been caught doing and was more than a little worried of what someone like that could or would do with a Wish spell. Hopefully, the backlash from this use of it would discourage more casual usage of it in the future. Of course, as soon as he had recovered, in true Vox Machina fashion, they had then immediately plane shifted on a hasty rescue mission.

With nothing more to be done on this plane, and when Kima had returned, bringing back Zahra and Kashaw alive, they had returned to Whitestone with Gilmore, who having dropped off the two casualties of Cassandra and Kaylie, had since returned to Vasselheim to provide any assistance he could – the memory of a city wrecked by the invasion of a powerful entity still strong from the invasion of Emon only a year and a bit ago.

The three had arrived back in time to witness Syldor and his wife arriving to collect a much improved Velora, who spoke endlessly and with awe about her 'bewtiful' sister Vex and endlessly wondering when Vax would stop hiding and pop out to say 'boo!' 

Kima had been the one to finally break the adult's uncomfortable silence to tell the young elf that her half-brother had gone away and no-one knew if he was coming back.

Velora nodded solemnly as if she understood then stated "He's still just hiding then." and continued to explore Castle Whitestone for him.

Syldor and his family had returned to Syngorn shortly after. As she bid him farewell, Allura noticed that there was something in his eyes. Though she didn't know him well, they had interacted a few times over the last year as Vex developed her ambassadorial duties, and the Crisis Orbs had been created and the Arcanist fancied that the loss of his son may have actually, finally, softened his heart to his estranged children.

Allura had been glad to see that Kaylie was already up and about, and had firmly embraced the snark of her father but Cassandra seemed a little more withdrawn than Allura had experienced prior and she had made a note to ensure that Percy, and Vex, kept an eye on her. Cassandra's brush with death still comparatively soon to her torment under the Briarwoods had raised flags for both Allura and Kima.

But with nothing practical that required immediate aid in Whitestone, Allura needed to return to her own duties in Emon. Of course, Kima remained at her side, and Gilmore needed to return to his own responsibilities.

Allura re-focused on the pair walking in front, GIlmore gesticulating as if to suggest an oafish barbarian struggling to read a card before his soul was captured. Kima's face was lit up with the whole idea of it. 

“That knucklehead,” the paladin said with a smile. “Still can’t believe who they took with them though.”

“You know of them?” Gilmore asked.

“Well, Lieve-Tel’s been serving the Raven Queen as long as I can remember. And Bertrand has some great stories. He slew the Werewolf of the South you know. I’ve been out drinking with that silver fox on more than one occasion.”

“Oh, really?” Asked Allura, raising an eyebrow.

Kima shot her a look. “Not like that, Ally.”

The Arcanist smiled back, glad to see that Kima’s spirits were lifting. Certainly she had been disappointed not to have been there available to go with Vox Machina, which was something that Allura privately was very glad about. Spending any time on the plane of Pandemonium did not appeal to her.

Ahead the street split and Allura knew that Gilmore's shop was off to the side.

"Ladies," the wizard said, "I'm aware the council called for all of us but I think perhaps I need a moment or two for myself." As he spoke, he absently removed a snowdrop from his lapel and spun it. The two ladies shared a quick glance, both conscious of the snowdrop that each currently had tucked in behind an ear.

Allura rested her hand on his arm. "That will be fine, Gilmore," before Kima embraced him in a rough hug, armour clanking.

Gilmore mock gasped as if his breath had been pushed out - though Allura thought perhaps it had a little - then kissed the halfling on the head, before extracting himself, resting his hand on Allura's a moment as his glorious smile brightened his face for a moment.

"I'm just sure that Sherri also has plans for anti-Gate magic in the shop," he remarked, taking a step or two back. "I think perhaps though I need to take a walk. For old times sake." His eyes rested on the flower in his fingers and the smile was not quite so bright. “There’s a lovely little park just over there …”

There was a pause for a second then he shook himself and bowed with a florish, "Until next time, my good ladies!" And he strode off.

As they both watched him go, Kima spoke up to Allura, though her eyes watched Gilmore carry on down the street.

"Think he'll be okay?" She asked.

"Gilmore will be just fine," Allura replied. "With all the commotion surrounding Grog, I'm not certain he has properly had time to say goodbye to an old friend. Though I think Vex and the others made some time to see him in Vasselheim. " She looked at Kima, "And the council doesn't need to hear from him today but it does the both of us."

Kima's face fell. "Both of us? You know, you could tell them my part and I'll be waiting for you at home? Get some food on for us!"

Allura's arm reached across Kima's shoulders and she firmly began walking towards the council chambers. Though she didn't resist, Kima's stride had a distinct sound of dragging feet

"My love, "said Allura "Your cooking still tastes far too much like travel rations. Besides, you were right in the middle of the fray. Gilmore was a continent away for almost all of it." Her tone was unflinching, though there was a loving smile. Kima was the first to charge headlong into danger but facing a meeting would probably always be more challenging for the paladin she loved.

As the pair continued down the street, Kima vainly coming up with protests and their arm's around each other, from a corner of a rooftop above, a shadowy figure watched both the woman continuing.

 "Farewell Allura. Farewell Kima." The figure's head turned to regard the departing back of the Gilmore

"Farewell Shaun."

Though the figure appeared to be wanting to say more, there were no more words. Then there was a motion, and all that was left was a single raven's feather, slowly riding the currents on air as the sun shone above Emon, burning away all the shadows.

 


	6. A Shadows Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the world of Exandria, as described by Critical Role, this story focuses on Arcanist Allura Vysoren and what her story may have been during the final Vecna arc (spoilers C1E80 onwards).  
> Knowledge of campaign 1 helpful for this story
> 
> All rights remain with their respective owners (Matthew Mercer and the other members of the cast and crew of Critical Role; Wizards of the Coast; Green Ronin Publishing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now.
> 
> Once I had finished this story, I wasn't expecting to have to do any kind of re-write to it 
> 
> But ...
> 
> The original final chapter of this look into Allura's life had Gilmore remaining in Whitestone after he had transported out with Kaylie and Cassandra. It would have been Gilmore (or maybe Keeper Yennen) who would have provided enough information for Scanlan to use his Wish spell to locate Grog's soul, there wasn't the two day drain of his strength to do so, and Vox Machina would have returned to Whitestone as that is where they had left.
> 
> Allura and Kima would have said their goodbyes with the leaders of Vasselheim in order to update Whitestone and Emon on the progress, then I'm sure would have returned after the events in this chapter, presumably bringing aid from Tal'dorei as they did so.
> 
> But the timeline now established with the live show special nixed all that so this is now the non-Canon timeline within my Exandria AU.
> 
> It also occurred to me that if Vox Machina were in Vasselheim for two days before heading to Pandemonium, there would need to be a reason why Kima, Zahra and Kashaw didn't join them on the trip. Storming a final hold-up of necromancers within the inert Titan seemed like a very Kash and Zee thing to do, and Kima having to go retrieve them seems in character. The length of time that she was in the titan on her rescue mission is also deliberate - though I think a suitable alternative would have to have offered her services within the two days of waiting, and for Vox Machina to bampf out and forget to get her ;-)
> 
> I also pondered having Syldor travel to Vasselheim to retrieve Velora and found out that she was in Whitestone. But I think that Vex would have already been mindful to let her father know where her sister was, and the various advisors in Vasselheim and Whitestone would certainly have made sure that occurred properly.
> 
> Once again, if you have made it this far, many thanks for reading my humble addition to the Critical Role universe.   
> <3 to all the critters

Allura blinked as the actinic light faded and the walls of the Alabaster Lyceum were now around them.  
The clerk near the door looked up, then stood and bowed his head.  
"Arcanist Vysoren, welcome back to Emon. I'm afraid that I hadn't realised you had departed."  
"We left rather hurriedly a couple of days ago."  
The clerk nodded then turned. "Lady Kima, Gilmore," as he bowed again to the other travellers. The pair both nodded in return then Gilmore gestured to the ladies and they all departed.  
Kima turned back to Gilmore. "Tell me again, please."  
"My dear, I suspect you are taking a little too much pleasure from this situation," replied Gilmore grandiosely, entirely failing to hide his own smile.  
"It's just so Grog though." Kima replied, almost girlishly, eyes shining.  
Allura sighed and followed behind them as Gilmore once again gave a florid description of Grog's misadventure with the Deck of Many Things, which meant that Vox Machina, heroes who saved the world, were currently in Pandemonium searching for his imprisoned soul, rather than say mourning the loss of Vax'ildan, or accepting the thanks of grateful nations.  
It had been pure chance that Pike had even witnessed the goliath pulling a card and it had taken the group over a day to determine what had happened. and in true Vox Machina fashion, they had then immediately plane shifted on a hasty rescue mission.  
Allura and Kima arrived at Whitestone from Vasselheim not long after, their own private r&r followed by the diplomatic entreaties that seemed to fill Allura's schedule more and more since the fall of the Chroma Conclave.  
Whilst they had missed Vox Machina, the partners had arrived in time to witness Syldor and his wife arriving to collect a much improved Velora, who spoke endlessly and with awe about her 'bewtiful' sister Vex and endlessly wondering when Vax would stop hiding and pop out to say 'boo!'  
Kima had been the one to finally break the adult's uncomfortable silence to tell the young elf that her half-brother had gone away and no-one knew if he was coming back.  
Velora nodded solemnly as if she understood then stated "He's still just hiding then." and continued to explore Castle Whitestone for him.  
Syldor and his family had returned to Syngorn shortly after. As she bid him farewell, Allura noticed that there was something in his eyes. Though she didn't know him well, they had interacted a few times over the last year as Vex developed her ambassadorial duties, and the Crisis Orbs had been created and the Arcanist fancied that the loss of his son may have actually, finally, softened his heart to his estranged children.  
Allura had been glad to see that Kaylie was already up and about, and had firmly embraced the snark of her father but Cassandra seemed a little more withdrawn than Allura had experienced prior and she had made a note to ensure that Percy, and Vex, kept an eye on her. Cassandra's brush with death still comparatively soon to her torment under the Briarwoods had raised flags for both Allura and Kima.  
But with nothing practical that required immediate aid in Whitestone, Allura needed to return to her own duties in Emon. Of course, Kima remained at her side, and Gilmore needed to return to his own responsibilities.  
Allura re-focused on the pair walking in front, Gilmore gesticulating as if to suggest an oafish barbarian struggling to read a card before his soul was captured. Kima's face was lit up with the whole idea of it.  
Vox Machina had shared with Allura where the Deck of Many Things had come from, and what they planned to do with it. The Arcanist made a mental note that perhaps her halfling wife was not in the best place right now to know that. certainly she had been disappointed not to have been there available to go with Vox Machina, which was something that Allura privately was very glad about. Spending any time on the plane of Pandemonium did not appeal to her.  
Ahead of her, the pair stopped. Ahead the street split and Allura knew that Gilmore's shop was off to the side.  
"Ladies," the wizard said, "I'm aware the council called for all of us but I think perhaps I need a moment or two for myself." As he spoke, he absently removed a snowdrop from his lapel and spun it. The two ladies shared a quick glance, both conscious of the snowdrop that each currently had tucked in behind an ear.  
Allura rested her hand on his arm. "That will be fine, Gilmore," before Kima embraced him in a rough hug, armour clanking.  
Gilmore mock gasped as if his breath had been pushed out - though Allura thought perhaps it had a little - then kissed the halfling on the head, before extracting himself, resting his hand on Allura's a moment as his glorious smile brightened his face for a moment.  
"I'm just sure that Sherri also has plans for anti-Gate magic in the shop," he remarked, taking a step or two back. "I think perhaps though I need to take a walk. For old times sake." His eyes rested on the flower in his fingers and the smile was not quite so bright.  
There was a pause for a second then he shook himself and bowed with a flourish, "Until next time, my good ladies!" And he strode off.  
As they both watched him go, Kima spoke up to Allura, though her eyes watched Gilmore carry on down the street.  
"Think he'll be okay?" She asked.  
"Gilmore will be just fine," Allura replied. "With all the commotion surrounding Grog, I'm not certain he has properly had time to say goodbye to an old friend." She looked at Kima, "And the council doesn't need to hear from him today but it does the both of us."  
Kima's face fell. "Both of us? You know, you could tell them my part and I'll be waiting for you at home? Get some food on for us!"  
Allura's arm reached across Kima's shoulders and she firmly began walking towards the council chambers. Though she didn't resist, Kima's stride had a distinct sound of dragging feet  
"My love, "said Allura. "Your cooking still tastes far too much like travel rations. Besides, you were right in the middle of the fray. Gilmore was a continent away for almost all of it." Her tone was unflinching, though there was a loving smile. Kima was the first to charge headlong into danger but facing a meeting would probably always be more challenging for the paladin she loved.

As the pair continued down the street, Kima vainly coming up with protests and their arm's around each other, from a corner of a rooftop above, a shadowy figure watched both the woman continuing.  
"Farewell Allura. Farewell Kima." The figure's head turned to regard the departing back of the Gilmore  
"Farewell Shaun."  
Though the figure appeared to be wanting to say more, there were no more words. Then there was a motion, and all that was left was a single raven's feather, slowly riding the currents on air as the sun shone above Emon, burning away all the shadows.


End file.
